Until Tomorrow
by aswanandapirate
Summary: After an illuminating night, Killian Jones is sent on an unexpected journey. Written for CS Valentines on Tumblr. (Sorry that my story descriptions suck.)


**A/N: This is for CS Valentines Day! I wrote it for the lovely cryinodonoghue. This is actually only Part 1 (there will be a few more chapters), but this is really happy and gushy and perfect for Valentine's Day.**

Emma slammed the passenger side car door shut behind her, glad to be out of the tense silence of the car ride back to Storybrooke. The trip could be chalked up as a success. Mr. Gold had found his son Baelfire. Unfortunately for her, the name he went by in this world was Neal Cassidy, who also happened to be her ex-lover and the father of her child. Despite goading from both Neal and Mr. Gold, Emma did not want to talk. She grabbed Henry's hand and led him in the direction of her apartment.

"Emma, wait!" Neal yelled. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Oh great, she thought. Now he wants to talk. That sort of thinking would have been helpful about ten years ago.

"Henry, you go ahead." Emma looked down at Henry and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be right behind you."

She walked back towards Neal and Mr. Gold. There was a certain resemblance between the two of them, she had to admit. "What do you want, Neal?"

Neal gulped and looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. "Look, Emma... I need to explain some things. When I left-"

She held up a hand and stopped him. "No. Let me stop you right there. I don't need to know what caused you to leave or why you did it. All I know is that you left me. You left me and you got me arrested and you didn't bother to come back or even to call. Maybe if you had I could have told you I was having your kid!" she huffed, obviously upset. "You don't get to fucking explain, so save it." She walked away, quickly catching up to Henry and grabbing his hand again.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry could help feeling like his mom was upset about something, but he didn't know what. Did she know Mr. Gold's son?

"I'm fine, kid." she said, her voice cracking. Emma wiped the lone tear off of her face. "Don't worry about me. It wasn't important."

-

After Emma left Henry with Mary Margaret and David, she headed out again. After getting third degree about New York for an hour from Mary Margaret, she was ready to leave again. Emma told her she needed some air and that she'd explain later and left. She just needed a walk in the crisp cold outside to clear her head. Emma feet led her all the way to the front door of the town's hospital. She wasn't totally sure why she had chosen to go to the hospital of all places If she was honest, she would admit to herself that she wanted an escape and checking on Hook was a way to do that.

She walked into his hospital room and tried to ignore the smug look on Hook's face. "Couldn't stay away from me for long, could you love? How was New York with the Crocodile?" He was smug, but Emma couldn't ignore the way his face had lit up when she entered the room.

"It was...eventful. Technically a success. Gold found his son." Emma rolled her eyes and Hook could tell there was something she wasn't telling him. "I just wanted to make sure you hadn't gotten yourself killed yet."

"Emma, look at me." She met his eyes. "What's wrong? Did something happen in New York that you aren't telling me? Did the Crocodile do something to hurt you? If he did, I swear I'll-"

"No. Gold didn't do anything wrong. Well, not directly." Emma swallowed. She figured it wouldn't hurt to tell Hook the truth. Who could he possibly tell? "See, I got a bit of a surprise when we finally found Gold's son. I know him. His name is Neal Cassidy, and he's the father of my son." She looked up at Hook and waited for the eventual recognition in his eyes.

"So on the beanstalk, when you said you were in love once, it was him?" Hook scoffed. "Rumplestiltskin's son. Of course. Just when I thought I was done with that family. So I suspect you'll be getting together with him, then?"

"What does this have to do with you?" Emma snapped. She wasn't in the mood for his rambling. "He's an ex-lover. Emphasis on the ex. He left me alone and pinned his crime on me, then didn't even bother to contact me to try to apologize. I am beyond done with him."

"It doesn't have anything to do with me. However, I don't appreciate it when cowards such as Rumplestiltskin or this Neal character mess with the people I care about." Hook tried to sit up and winced. His ribs were still sore.

"What are you saying?" She raised an eyebrow and inched towards him, intending to check on the status of his ribs. She reached for him, glad that he had managed to put on real clothes instead that horrid hospital gown.

"Take a look. They're healing nicely." Hook pushed his shirt up so that she could see. He looked back up at her. "I care about you, Emma. Don't tell me you didn't know that already."

Emma looked down at his bare chest and winced. His abdomen was still covered with cuts and bruises, but it did look a lot better. She reached out a hand to check his ribs. "But...I thought you were 'done with me'. What happened to that?"

He winced when she touched his ribs, then continued on. "You had just spent the day with me on a beanstalk and I felt a connection. Just when I thought we had the potential to have something good, you betrayed me. I was just upset when I compared you to that bean." Hook smiled to himself. It was an honest smile, almost shy. "In truth, I will never be done with you, Emma Swan."

Emma pulled her hand away from his chest as if she had been burned. "I-" She continued to back away, unable to deal with his confession and what that meant. Emma didn't have the patience to deal with Hook right now. Not after seeing Neal again. She needed to sort out that situation before even trying to- To what exactly? She didn't know. "I'll be back to check on you tomorrow." She reached the door frame and gave Hook a half hearted nod.

Hook winked at her. His shy smile was gone, replaced by the usual smug one. The mask was back. "I look forward to it, love."  
She turned around and walked out of the room, afraid what she would find if she looked back.

-

It had been two weeks, but to Emma, it felt like an eternity. She finally had things sorted out with Neal about a week ago. The two agreed to stay on friendly terms so that he could get to know Henry, but there would by no means be a romance between the two again.

The same couldn't be said for the other man in her life. Yes, it was Hook. She had visited him every day for the past two weeks in the hospital, and she couldn't deny that her feelings for him were starting to blossom. Never before had someone else been able to see right through her like he could. The both of them were more alike than either expected. Hook told her the whole story about his romance with Milah as well as her death, and she explained to him the entire Neal situation as of late. It was safe to say that Hook did not like Neal. The words, "A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets" were used often by the pirate, and he constantly compared Neal's cowardice to that of his father.

Emma sometimes wondered if Hook's feelings for her were deeper than he let on. They way he looked at her when he thought she couldn't see was...well it was scary to be honest. He looked at her as if she already belonged to him, and she wasn't entirely sure that she didn't. The feelings she had for him hadn't been matched in a very long time, and that was both invigorating and terrifying.

Today was the day before Hook got out of the hospital. Today was the last day that she could see Hook like this. Everything would change once he was free to pursue Mr. Gold again. Despite his obvious feelings for her, Hook still had a thirst for revenge, and he made it clear that he was going to quench it.

As she walked into Hook's hospital room, Emma felt nervous. If anything were to happen between the two of them, it would happen today. Hook looked up and gave her a brilliant smile when he saw that she was there.

"Hello, love. I've been waiting for you." He patted the bed next to him and motioned for Emma to come sit down. "Your visits are the only thing I can look forward to while I'm in this infernal place."

"Well I'm glad to help." she sat down and grabbed his hand like she had been doing for the past few days. "Coming to see you is one of the least annoying parts of my day, believe it or not."

"Look, Emma..." Hook looked down at their hands, clearly nervous about something. "I know that..." He started, starting to rub his thumb across the back of her hand. Emma visible shivered. "I know that you're nervous about tomorrow. I'll be out of the hospital and free to pursue the Crocodile. But I promise you, I'll be careful. I know you don't approve of this, love, but I have to avenge Milah. I can't move on to be with the woman I love if I don't." He looked up at her then, waiting for a reaction.

She gasped and sat there for a minute, processing. Tears started to glisten in her eyes. "You love me?"

"Yes, Emma. I have for a while now. I couldn't place the feeling on the beanstalk, and I always wondered why I was so upset when you left me up there. Hence the speech about being "done with you". But now that I've spent a couple of weeks just with you every day, the both of us sharing our lives and our feelings together, I know. I'm falling in love with you." She was so focused on his words that she didn't notice that he had sat up and was much closer to her than she originally thought.

"You know..." Emma started, inching ever closer to Hook until their faces were only inches apart. "I am glad that you get out of the hospital tomorrow. Do you want to know why?" She started to rub up and down his handless arm and looked into his eyes. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I want to spend it with the man that I love."

Hook's eyes widened and it was his turn to gape at her. She took this as an invitation and looped her arms around his neck, then pulled him down and pressed her lips to his.

He was surprised for a moment, but he soon started to kiss her back slowly. It was a sweet kiss. Nothing felt rushed or pushed, but Emma was starting to feel her need growing to have more of him. She deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, wanting to reassure herself that he was there, he was real, and that he loved her.

Hook pulled back slightly and nipped at her lip, dragging it back with him. Emma groaned. Now this was going where she wanted it to. He put his forehead against hers for a second and they just sat there for a minute, catching their breath. He spoke. "Finally I have my swan all to myself. You're here. You're real. And you're mine." His shy smile was back, and Emma couldn't believe that he had just repeated what she had just been thinking.

She leaned over to his ear and bit his earlobe, causing Hook to moan softly. "All yours," she whispered, trailing her lips down from his ear, planting soft kisses along his jaw. He moaned again and leaned down to capture her lips.

As things progressed, Emma could feel herself imagining the life they could have together. Him and her and Henry, all together in Storybrooke, a happy family. The images flashing through her mind were tempting and at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to spend forever with him and her son. But that was silly. She loved him, but she wasn't sure he would live past tomorrow. Which is why, Emma reasoned with herself, she needed to take advantage of her time with him today.

By the time Emma had returned from her thoughts, both of them were completely topless and Hook was reaching for the zipper on her jeans. His touch caught her on fire and she never wanted it to stop.

Soon enough, both of them were completely bare and she could see Hook's face down there waiting to assault her senses with his touch. He started and she just about came undone. There was a feeling pooling in her stomach that kept building and building until, the next thing she knew, she was screaming "Killian!" and her toes were curling and she was shaking. It was the best feeling in the world.

He was gaping at her again. She caught her breath and looked down at him. "What?" she gasped out.

"You screamed my name. My real name." He had tears in his eyes. "You've never used anything but Hook when talking to me, but you just screamed Killian." He scrambled back up the length of her body and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know." She smiled. "Oh, excuse me. I know, Killian." She was about to say something else, but the words died on her lips when he captured her lips again.

Things progressed again from there, and they made love. It was a wonder no one from the hospital walked in while this was going on, but at that point, Emma didn't care. She was consumed. In that moment, only she and Killian existed, and she loved the feeling.

Afterwards, they lounged in his bed together, a tangled mess of limbs. "Wow." Emma whispered into the silence. That was the best sex of her life.

"Yeah, what you said." Killian couldn't believe he had waited this long to have her. He wanted to have her like this every day for the rest of his life. Their love seemed like a forever thing to him. "You know, Emma. I'm starting to forget why I need to get revenge. Doing this with you is much more satisfying." His shy smile returned. That smile was her favorite.

"You have no idea how much of a relief it is to hear you say that." Emma sighed. "I don't want you to go and get yourself killed. You could have died when you got hit by that car. That really shook me." She paused, remembering what Killian looked like sprawled on the side of the rode, broken. "I suppose I can't complain though. That's what brought us together."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Killian's eyes glazed over, lost in thought for a moment. He snapped out of it and looked back at Emma. "Darling, I love you, but I am really-" He yawned and stretched his arm. "really tired. Would you mind terribly if I got some sleep? I'm sure you have more work to do at the station anyway." He was telling her to leave, but his face said that he didn't want her to.

"All right. I guess I can go back to work. I'll be back tomorrow though. More than twenty-four hours is too long to go without doing that again." she laughed and got up from the bed, then started to pull her clothes back on.

"Right you are, love." His smile turned smug. "I know you can't go that long without having my...sword again." He winked.

Emma rolled her eyes as she zipped up her boot, now fully dressed. "If I remember correctly, I wasn't the desperate one in this situation."

"You wound me. I was not. It matters little, though." Killian laughed again and grabbed Emma's hand, looking into her eyes. "Well, until tomorrow Emma. I love you."

She smiled and planted a quick kiss on Killian's lips. "I love you too." Emma turned around, walking out of the room. She paused at the door and winked. "Until tomorrow."


End file.
